


Walk That Mile

by Dirty_Corza



Series: I Will Always [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reaction when he discovers Sam meant to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk That Mile

“Sam!” Dean was calling from the hotel room, where Sam had thought he was packing.

“What is it, Dean?” he called back as he walked out of the shower, drying off his hair vigorously. 

”Mom’s ring. Is in your pocket. In one of those little velvet boxes.” Den;s voice was quiet. Too quiet and calm. Sam gulped as he opened the door, stepping out into their shared hotel room.

“Yes, it is, and?”

“Why?”

This was the part Sam wasn’t ready for. This was the bit he hadn’t known how to talk to Dean about, especially when their dad had been so good about it, but Dean was Dean. Hell, even now Dean didn’t like to see him in just his shorts and binder. That was disregarding the “lesbian” comments he had made last time he and Sam had been hanging out and he had gotten drunk. 

“Jessica, you’re planning on giving it to Jessica?” Dean’s tone was incredulous, as if he couldn’t understand why Sam would do something like that. Sam knew from experience it was probably accurate, Dean rarely managed to understand him.

“Yes. I am, Dean. I’m just trying to find the right time to propose.”

“How much does she even know?”

“She knows what counts, Dean. And you know what else, unlike some other people, she accepts me for me.”

“Bully for her, but what about this, Sam? What about hunting, and finding dad?”

“I’ve got a chance to settle down, Dean, to have a wife, and a normal relationship and family, and I plan to take it. Dad would understand that I don’t want to live my life on a quest for someone else’s revenge. If he wanted to be found, he would be.”

The boys stood there, both seething, watching the other near the breaking point.

“Well fine, Sam.”

“Yeah, Dean, it is fine.”

“That’s what I said.”

“So it is.” Sam caught the box as Dean threw it, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

“She better be fucking worth it, Sam. She better be worth it.” With that, Dean picked up the bags he had packed, heading out of the room, leaving Sam to gather his things in a rush to run out to where Dean was revving the engine.


End file.
